


Just A Little Ol' Little Bit

by a_dhia



Series: Leave the Last Drop in my Glass (To Remember) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Essos AU (officially now), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dhia/pseuds/a_dhia
Summary: Arthur can’t make everything right. But, he just might be able to make her smile. And if by some miracle he can, he’ll spend everyday for the rest of his life doing whatever he can to make sure that the look stays on her face.Lyanna and Arthur take advantage of the long journey to Essos to work through a few things. Davos helps (sort of).
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past)
Series: Leave the Last Drop in my Glass (To Remember) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Just A Little Ol' Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's 'Someone New.'

The last time Lyanna hears her name spoken aloud she is eighteen and terrified.

“May the gods protect you, Lady Stark,” Howland Reed whispers, the words folding around her as she hurries down the corridor. She doesn’t think much of it at the time, too caught up with her brother to do more than offer Howland a quick smile in response.

“You must tell Benjen.” Lyanna refuses to allow her remaining family to think her dead. Enough tragedy has befallen the Starks already. “Tell him that I am safe, and that I love him. Promise me, Ned.”

Ned dips his head in silent agreement. There is so much more that she wants to say to her brothers but there isn’t enough time. Already, Arthur is leading two Dornish mares from the stables. She has mere moments.

She grasps Ned’s hands in her own. “You have my love as well. I’ll send word if it’s safe.”

Arthur sends a sharp glance her way, but she waves him off. “A shell if we settle on one of the islands, a fish for Essos, and a flower for Braavos. No one else will understand, Arthur. We’ll be careful.”

Her grip on his hands tighten. “You must remember though. Ned, you must!”

“A shell for the islands, a fish for Essos, and a flower for Braavos.” He repeats dutifully. “And you’ll send a ribbon when the babe is born. Grey for a boy and white for a girl.”

Ned pulls her to him, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. “Don’t do anything foolish, Lyanna. Use your head.”

He turns his attention towards Arthur. “Please keep them safe.”

Arthur locks eyes with the young lord. “My life is already pledged to Lady Lyanna, Lord Stark. I will protect them.” He hesitates for a moment, but then pulls Dawn from its sheath. “I would ask you a favor in return.”

Lord Stark looks at him with solemn eyes. “Anything.”

Arthur appears torn, and Lyanna can see within them the desire to tell his sister that he lives warring with his oath to keep her safe.

“Tell Lady Ashara.”

All three men shift their gaze to her, and Arthur shakes his head. “Three people knowing you live is already a risk, milady. My sister does not need to know.”

“Maybe not the truth.” Ned muses. “Lady Ashara will be devastated at your death, Ser Dayne. Knowing you live will certainly be a comfort to her.”

Lyanna often forgets that Ned had once harbored hopes to wed Lady Ashara, impossible now with his decision to make good on Brandon’s engagement to Catelyn Stark. It is only one more thing her brother has sacrificed in the name of duty.

“I’ll tell her and Benjen the same story. You both live, hiding somewhere on the continent, for you fell in love after Prince Rhaegar stole Lyanna. Ser Arthur knew he would face death if he returned to the capital, and instead chose a life with my sister.”

Arthur and Lyanna share a long look, finally, Arthur nods in agreement. “Make no mention of the babe. Ashara might assume, but we have no need to make it obvious.”

Howland slips out from behind the tower, a large sword held in his arms. “It’s Ser Whent’s sword.” He offers it to Arthur. “Well-made but not as recognizable as the Lord Commander’s or your own.”

Arthur smiles at the young man gratefully. “Thank you, Lord Reed.”

He exchanges the legendary Dawn for Oswell’s blade. Lyanna can almost see him shedding the mantle of knighthood as he does.

“It’s time milady. Say your goodbyes.” Arthur swings himself upon his mount, holding the reins of her own steady.

She wills herself not to cry, pressing her lips to Ned’s cheek. “May the gods be with you.”

Ned’s hands come to her waist as he lifts her up onto the mare’s back.

“Be safe, Lyanna. Be happy.” Ned kisses her hands a final time and then steps away. Lyanna looks over her shoulder just the once, her brother and Howland in the shadow of the tower, as the bright Dornish sun burns her eyes. She blinks away a tear and refuses to turn around again.

___________________________________________

It takes them three days to reach the coast. Arthur stays as hidden as he can, far more recognizable than she, though they only pass a single rider on their way to the sea. The Lord Commander had arranged their passage before his death, sending them to a smuggler by the name of Davos. Arthur had been wary of trusting a smuggler, but his Commander had assured him that Davos had been a close childhood friend. He had trusted the man to help him with the crown in the past. Arthur wonders what it says about him, that he is loathe to trust the life of Lady Stark into any hands but his own.

He shakes off the feelings of guilt that have been weighing him down for months now. They do him no good to dwell upon them.

Lyanna, despite the danger, is wide-eyed as they ride into the port town. He’s certain she had to have traveled to White Harbor during her childhood, but even in such a small town, the bright colors and smells of the East are prevalent in Dorne. She’ll see much more of them once they cross the sea.

___________________________________________

Half of his time spent on the ship is spent working muscles he hadn’t been aware he had, and the other half watching Lyanna. She takes to the ship like a fish in water, seemingly thrilled just to be able to finally do something. The girl is everywhere, baking biscuits next to Cook, leaning over Davos as he plots out the ship's course, bent over a rip in the seams with a needle and thread. After months of forced captivity, the little she-wolf seems grateful for the opportunity to help.

Lyanna grins up at him as she plops herself down next to him on the deck.

“Perhaps we should just stay with Davos.” She lowers her voice. “Who would think to look for us on a smugglers ship?”

The first mate passes them then, letting his gaze fall lower than appropriate. Arthur reaches for a sword he no longer carries with him. Women found on these kinds of ships are usually whores, and an image rises in Arthurs’ mind of Lyanna, half-dressed in the bed next to him, hair messy and eyes half closed in sleep, a wide grin on her face.

“A ship like this is no place for a woman and a babe.” He says sharply, furious with himself for the direction his thoughts had taken him.

Lyanna’s eyes soften, glistening slightly in the afternoon light. She stands quickly, her foot stomping loudly on the deck.

“I apologize for daring to voice an opinion, _Ser Arthur_.” She hisses.

Arthur reacts in an instant, rising to tower above her and taking her arm in a tight grasp. He yanks her closer to him, unthinking. “Do not be an idiot.”

She attempts to throw him off but he holds firm. “I will not tolerate your little fits of temper, milady. It is my sworn duty to protect you, and I will do what I must.”

She glares up at him. “You’re no better than he was. Locking me in a godsdamned tower for his own selfish reasons.”

His grip loosens as her words wash over him. Lyanna wastes no time in yanking her arm away and stomping off belowdecks.

He stares after her, unmoving, until Davos clasps a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon son. Let’s get you a drink.”

“I don’t-” He protests.

“Whatever you were back there,” the captain says, head jerking back in the direction of Westeros, “you’re not there anymore. You’ll have to learn to adapt, lad. A drink will help. It’s the age-old cure for dealing with women.”

Mouth still opening and closing in silent protest, Arthur is pulled away by the surprisingly strong old man. 

___________________________________________

Davos bolts the cabin door behind them. Crossing the cabin, he uncorks a bottle of wine bottled in the Reach.

“This is the good stuff. I don’t often drink anything I bring over, but you’ve got the look of someone who needs it.”

Arthur is through protesting. He reaches for the offered goblet, finishing the generous portion of wine in a single gulp.

“Did you know what favor Gerold called in to get you this crossing?”

Arthur shakes his head, having done his best over the last month not to dwell on the dead.

“He saved my son’s life a few years ago when they ran afoul of some bandits. My sons are the most precious things in the world to me.” Davos stares off into the distance. “He could have asked me for anything, anything at all, and he knew it. And he chose this.”

Davos turns his gaze to Arthur. “Your pretty little wife has the look of the North about her. And you bear a startling resemblance to a fellow Gerold spoke of as the finest swordsman in all of Westeros.”

Arthur’s hands twitch towards the knife hidden in his boot, longing for the comfort of Dawn in his hands, unsure as he is as to where this conversation is going. Lyanna is too far from him for him to be comfortable with the situation. Anything could happen to her and he would be of little use. It's not a feeling he enjoys.

“But the only thing I’m absolutely certain of, is that you and the young miss aren’t newlyweds. You, my boy, are far too wound up for that to be the case, all those longing gazes you send her way.”

Arthur doesn’t even bother denying it.

“Take it from me, don’t waste time wishing. Whatever happened back there, it’s over and gone. There’s only the road in front of you. All you have to do is take a few steps in the right direction.”

He’s not sure how to let the past go. For so long, Rhaegar was all he had. He’d have given up anything for his prince, having been prepared since he pledged his life to the Kingsguard for each day to be his last. But he’d kept living. Day after day, despite all the dangers around him. Determinedly, he’d not thought about the wife and babes he’d given up by taking that oath, and yet, here they are, tumbling into his lap. He’s not sure what to do with the simple life he’s being given.

“If it makes you feel any better, she looks at you like you’re the damn stars.”

That shakes Arthur out of his thoughts. The old man chuckles.

“She does?”

“You can see it even when she was as angry as she was with you this afternoon.”

Arthur stands abruptly. If Lyanna, if she feels the same way he does, the girl deserves happiness. Torn away from her family, trapped by a man who’d sworn to set her free… Arthur can’t make everything right. But, he just might be able to make her smile. And if by some miracle he can, he’ll spend everyday for the rest of his life doing whatever he can to make sure that the look stays on her face.

Davos is grinning at him from across the desk. “Good lad. I believe the lovely lass is in yer quarters.”

___________________________________________

He knocks twice before Lyanna bothers to answer.

“If that’s you, Arthur, you can bloody well go sleep on the deck tonight.”

He winces. She’d been more upset by their quarrel than he’d thought. “Would you permit me to apologize first?”

There’s no response from behind the wooden door. Arthur glances around him briefly, and takes the calculated risk to speak anyway.

“I swore to keep you safe. Everything I do, everything, is - Seven Hells!” He cuts off abruptly. This isn’t coming out right.

“I’m terrified every time I look at you. I’ve never been so worried about another person, not even Rhaegar, and my bloody job was to protect the man. There’s so much that can go wrong, and it kills me that I can’t protect you from everything. All I want is for you to be happy. And I know, I know, how hard that’s going to be for you, and I hate that I can’t fix it.”

He’s breathing heavily by the time the last word leaves his lips. He can’t remember the last time he was so candid. Not even in his thoughts.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door creaks open. Lyanna stands there, tears streaking down her reddened cheeks, hair tangled around her face. There’s a strange twist in his heart at the sight.

He takes a step forward, closing the door behind him, and gathers her into his arms. She collapses against him, hands twisting into his shirt. His hands run through her hair, attempting to gently disentangle the knots in her hair. He doesn’t bother murmuring platitudes that she won’t believe, instead choosing to press soft kisses into her hair. Arthur is here, by her side in this moment, and he thinks that that’s the most important thing. She’s lost everyone, except for him. He’s going to be by her side for as long as she’ll let him stand there.

Eventually, Arthur’s arms begin to ache from holding the weight of her. He bends to cradle her in his arms and maneuvers them back towards the bed, where she can rest herself in his lap. It’s as close as they’ve ever been. The tears have stopped falling down her cheeks, but Lyanna still sniffles periodically. After a while, she makes no more sounds, and Arthur recognizes the steady breathing of sleep. He leans back, Lyanna still cradled to his chest and lets the darkness take him.

___________________________________________

When she first wakes, Lyanna has no idea where she is. It’s a confusing sentiment for a woman who has spent most of her life residing in Winterfell. She’s never woken like this though, warmth emanating from her mattress, and something hard poking her in the side.

The mattress shifts slightly, and Lyanna is suddenly aware that it’s Arthur. She’s never slept with a man before, her tups with Rhaegar no more than hurried trysts in the woods. Word had reached them of her Father and Brothers’ deaths before they’d reached the tower, and she’d refused to let him touch her after that. She’d discovered her pregnancy shortly after they’d arrived, and mere hours after that, Rhaegar had ridden for the capitol and out of her life forever.

She finds she likes it. At least she likes having Arthur share her bed.

She’s still rather angry with him, but his apology had soothed her ire. They’ll have to speak soon, and he’ll have to understand that she will not cower to him, but she also thinks that she won’t have to. They have misunderstood each other, despite all that she feels she knows of Arthur Dayne. In the years to come, they’ll have plenty of time to speak, for it is Arthur and Lyanna against the world now. The thought no longer frightens her. She lays her cheek back down on his chest, and closes her eyes. There will be time for speaking once the sun has risen. She’ll take the quiet comfort he offers for the moment.

___________________________________________

Three weeks later, Lya and Arthur Sand stand on the shores of Essos. Davos and the crew of The Onion sailed off that morning, leaving them with nothing but a small stack of gold coins and the promise of aid should they ever need to call upon them. Davos had slapped Arthur on the back as they’d parted, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Drinks are good for dealing with the lass, but nothing is quite so sweet as making it up to her.”

Arthur had choked on air, but Davos was already kissing Lyanna on the cheek, and gave Arthur no more time than a wink before he was gone.

Lyanna looked at him strangely, gently patting his back. “Are you alright?” He nodded quickly in response. “Just fine.” “If you say so.” She turned to face the busy port city, eyes wide.

“Where will we go?” She asks, her voice quivering almost imperceptibly.

Arthur offers her his arm. When she takes it, her nails dig in almost sharp enough to draw blood.

“We’ll find housing somewhere near the docks, and go from there. Together.”

She smiles up at him, and for the first time, Arthur sees what Davos was talking about. Lyanna’s eyes glitter with something unnamed as she gazes at him, and though Arthur knows he could name it, he tamps it down. They have a lifetime together. There will be time enough for all that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying this AU, so expect a few more parts in this series! 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://a-dhia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
